Dead Island: Escape
by L0n3-WuLf
Summary: Jason and his fiancee Natalie need to find Natalie's brother and escape the island of Banoi Rated T for violence, mild language, and some blood and gore.


Chapter 1-Shocking Beginnings

Robert Parker had just had one of the best nights of his life since he moved to the island of Banoi. He had been barhopping around the resort since dark, talking to the girls, chatting with some of his pals, and overall having a great time.

Around ten he met a stunning Australian beauty named Sarah Cranford. They hit it off and carried on a conversation for several hours. It was late when she invited him back to her hotel room.

They were driving through the winding roads of the Banoi Resort, when out of nowhere a body slammed into their truck. They swerved off the road and crashed. Moans broke through the silence and the silhouettes of several shambling people waved around as they moved closer to the overturned truck's headlights.

-Morning-

Jason Finley was frantically shaken awake. His green eyes slowly and drowsily peeled open to reveal the concerned face of his fiancée and best friend, Natalie Parker.

"Oh. Good morning. What time is it?" Jason asked. His New Guinea accent was slightly Americanized as a result of spending his teen years in America.

Natalie seemed surprised at Jason's question. "What? Oh it's seven thirty, but you need to wake up there's something going on outside!"

Jason sat up, still drowsy. He pulled on his pants and rubbed is eyes. Natalie shook his shoulder nervously and almost whined in her New Zealand accent: "Ooh please hurry up!"

"Alright, Alright, I'm hurrying." Jason replied.

He walked over to the door of their Resort hotel room and looked through the peek-hole. Half-dressed people were rushing around, pulling luggage, children, and their half asleep significant other's. Jason opened the door and grabbed the arm of a man hurrying past.

"Hey, wot's going on, mate?" Jason asked the man.

"If you don't know then turn on the news! And I'd recommend getting' the hell outta here!" The man said. Then he yanked his arm away and ran off.

Jason shook his head and closed the door. "There's something on the news's got everyone all riled up." He said to Natalie.

She turned around and ran to the television, reaching over and pressing the ON button.

On the TV was an emergency live broadcast, which had precedence over all channels. A news reporter was saying:

"These things are being described as zombies, and they sure match the description of the horror monster! Lets go now to more live coverage of the first boat attempting to leave the island."

The TV showed a helicopter view of cruise boat loaded with people pulling away from the loading dock. A swarm of… things… ran towards the boat and the people watching the boat depart. When the people on land saw them, they started running, but were quickly overtaken by the other things. The people were ripped to shreds as the things began to eat them.

The camera panned back over to the cruise ship, where chaos had erupted. People were jumping over the sides, trying to escape even more of the things that were on the dock.

With a burst of static and a pop, the face of the reporter was back. She was extremely scared. "What!? They're right out there?" She seemed to realize she was back on the air. "This reporter has just found out more vital news. These 'zombies' are killed by head and spinal damage. Local authorities, or at least what's left of them, are advising people stay in their houses and trust nobody but your family. The infection is spread through biting, though it would appear some people are immune to the disease. This is Rowan Teton, saying goodbye." The woman lifted a handgun to her head and pulled the trigger, spraying her brains all over the wall.

Jason leaned over and turned the TV off, and held Natalie, who had been quietly sobbing the entire time. They sat on the bed and Natalie cried into his shoulder.

"Jason! What are we going to do!?" She asked, stifling her tears.

Jason shrugged, slightly shocked at what was going on. "I dunno." He responded.

Screams erupted from outside the door, and Natalie grabbed Jason's arm tightly. He tried to stand and move towards the door, but she wouldn't let him.

"Jason!" She cried. "Please don't!" He pulled his arm out of her grip.

"I need to know what's going on." He said back. Walking slowly towards the door, he grabbed a fire extinguisher from off the wall, holding it up, preparing to strike. The screams outside grew louder and more frantic, and then ceased suddenly.

Jason stopped moving. Natalie's breath was fast and frantic from the bed. Jason could feel his heart pounding; it was like a drum, boom, boom, boom. He took a deep breath and then started creeping forward again.

When he reached the door, he looked through the peek-hole, yet again. The light in the hallway was flickering. Suddenly it turned off; and so did the light in the room. A squeak came from Natalie at the abrupt change. The room had gone from brightly lit to complete dark.

Jason squinted into the peek-hole, and saw something standing. His breath caught in his throat. The thing turned its head slightly, and then looked right at the door. It let out a bloodcurdling scream and threw itself against the door.

Jason jumped back, dropping the fire extinguisher. It clanged against the ground, causing the thing outside to throw itself against the door again. It screamed, and started pounding and scratching the door.

Natalie started crying. "Jason, do something!" She screamed. Jason frantically scrambled around for something, anything. He started dragging the dresser towards the door. The thing outside raised the intensity of its assault on the door.

The door started creaking. "Please hurry!" Natalie yelled. "It would get there faster if I had some help!" Jason yelled back.

Natalie ran over to him and helped push the dresser against the door. The two fell back, panting. They leaned against the wall together, Jason holding Natalie as she cried.

The pounding continued. It grew louder and more aggressive as a second thing joined the first. Jason stood up.

"We need to do something. It's not safe here." Jason said to her.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't get out while those things are out there. And even if we do get out, we need to find my brother!" She replied.

Jason looked around the room. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds. The sun shone into the room and the sudden transition from dark to light was immediate and blinding.

It took Jason a couple seconds to adjust to the light, but once he did he saw that the area around the Resort was crawling with zombies. But what Jason noticed was that his window was only five stories above a fenced in area.

He turned and quickly inspected the room again. "I know. We can go out the window. We tie our sheets together to make a rope, and we climb down." Jason said. He started tying the sheets at the corners as Natalie peeked out the window.

"You're crazy! Those things are everywhere!" Natalie said as she turned back to Jason.

"Not in the fenced in area right below us. Look! I bet there's useful stuff in there too!"

Natalie glanced back out the window, this time making sure to look directly below. "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"It's better than staying in here and getting killed by them." Jason replied, nodding towards the door, which was now shaking.

"Alright, but you better go first, that way you can catch me if I fall." She said. Jason nodded, and finished the makeshift rope.

"We just need to break the window…" Jason looked around and saw the fire extinguisher. "Look out." He said, as he picked it up and threw it against the window. The glass shattered and the fire extinguisher flew out the window.

Jason tied one end of the rope to the bed frame, and threw the other end out the window. He looked down one last time, and threw his leg over the side. Holding onto the sheets, he clambered out, and started to climb down. He looked up at Natalie and said: "When I get about twenty feet down, it'll be your turn to start climbing, okay?" Natalie nodded.

He lowered himself down the makeshift rope, sliding down in a controlled fall. When he reached the windows of the third floor, he looked up and yelled: "Okay, Natalie, start climbing now!"

Natalie leaned out and looked down at him. "Jason? Jason those things are moving the dresser!"

Jason looked up with concern. "You mean they've opened the door!?"

"No, they've broken through it!" She yelled. She scrambled out the window and started to climb down.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Natalie replied. Suddenly, a zombie dove out their room window. Natalie screamed, and fell. Jason reached out with one hand and caught her arm. The zombie fell past them.

There they hung, Jason with one hand holding onto their makeshift rope, and the other clinging to Natalie's slender arm. Jason was straining to hold them both up. "Natalie! Grab onto the damn rope!" He yelled through gritted teeth. Natalie swung her legs towards the rope and wrapped them around it, grabbing on with her free hand directly below Jason. Jason let go of her and grabbed onto the rope with both hands once again.

He looked below him and saw that the creature had hit its neck on the edge of the fence, putting a dent in the bar, but effectively decapitating it. "Nat, don't look down." Jason said, using Natalie's nickname, and warning her of the grisly sight of the beheaded zombie.

They finally reached the ground, finding themselves in a smaller area than Jason had anticipated. He looked through the fence, only to find that the zombie hitting the ground had drawn the attention of several of the roaming beasts.

He looked for a weapon while Natalie tried to open the one door; and their only way out of the fenced in area.

"Ooh great idea, Jason!" She yelled at him, clearly upset. "We may not have been eaten to death, but now we're gonna die because we're trapped, and we don't have _anything_ to eat!" She kicked the door in frustration.

Jason hugged her. "It's alright, Nat." He picked up a piece of pipe he found on the ground. "We're gonna be just fine."

When the zombies outside the fence noticed Natalie and Jason arguing, they started growling and moaning. A couple of them let out screams, and about ten zombies charged the fence. The zombie that fell had left a dent in the fence low enough for some of the zombies outside to grab onto the bar, and their weight lowered it even more.

Jason looked at Natalie, who was whimpering. He leaned in and kissed her. Then he whispered, "It's going to be alright. We're going to be alright." The zombies outside roared in a simultaneous scream. They attacked the fence, fully intent on eating the poor couple inside. After a few seconds, one of the larger zombies was able to rend open a hole large enough for two of the creatures to get through at a time.

The first zombie crawled through the hole, and charged straight towards Jason. But Jason was ready. He swung his pipe at the zombie's head, smacking it square in the face, just like when he played baseball in America as a teen. The zombie fell back; its face caved in and blood spraying everywhere. Natalie screamed and another zombie crawled through the hole, followed closely by two more.

All hope seemed lost. Jason ran forward and swung down on the zombie closest in an overhead, crushing its skull against the pavement. He swung right at another coming in to his right, knocking it into the fence. But with every zombie he killed, two more crawled through the hole. He fell back, with Natalie hiding behind him.

Suddenly, the previously locked door swung open, and a tattooed man rushed out, swinging an oar, and knocking the zombie about to slash open Jason's gut away.

"Come on! Through the door!" The man called, as he ran back into the doorway. Jason pushed Natalie through, swung an underhand up, knocking another zombie away, and he ran into the dark hallway, pulling the heavy metal door shut behind him.


End file.
